Snake In The Grass
by Zucht
Summary: Shelby interrupts a Lois and Clark 'moment'.  When Clark leaves to help Chloe a fight breaks out.  Probably two chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Threat

**Snake In The Grass**

He stood on the parapet overlooking his realm. The wind that blew his blond hair carried with it the scents he loved so deeply; of earth and crops, grasses and trees. As he stretched, the sun's warmth soothed his muscles and revitalized him.

In the distance he heard her carriage and knew her first stop would be for her mate. Then she would seek him out – denying their affections to all who could hear.

The fun they would have gave him a tremor of excitement and he practically danced in place.

When she emerged from the farm house he froze, staring at her – unblinking. After she had crossed the yard and entered the barn, he casually trotted toward his new mischief.

--

Normally, she took a perverse pleasure in the dust cloud she made driving up to the Kent house. Today was different.

The day had been crappy. Starting with her shower not working; then two, not one but two flat tires! Later an informant of hers was found dead, Chloe had been sent to Chicago for a story, and her father had chewed her out for not being a better example to her sister.

All she wanted was to be held by Smallville, to lose herself in his eyes, for the world to disappear with his kiss.

Slamming her car into Park, she sprinted into the farm house. Finding it empty, she ran to the barn and up to his loft.

She found him sitting on the couch reading a stack of forms that the government had sent out to the local farmers. When he looked up she was pushing him back and attacking his lips with hers. The stress of the day fled as his arms wrapped around her and deepened the kiss.

--

Her scent was strong in the air as he trotted into the yard. For fun he followed her scent from the car into the farm house through a door she had forgotten to close. He knew she was agitated from her scent. There was no way he could leave the kitchen without double checking the floor for crumbs. Then he followed her scent out toward the barn.

Up the stairs to the loft he followed her, where her scent changed and mixed with her mate's. It was easy to sneak up on them, very easy.

--

Clark had just found that sensitive spot at the base of Lois' neck when she screamed and jumped over the back of the couch.

Sitting up, he looked over at her as she jumped up and lunged over the couch at Shelby. Catching her in mid-air, she was swearing and still trying to get to Shelby.

Curious as to what had gotten into her, he looked over at the prancing Golden Retriever.

"Lois?"

"&!$!"

"Lois!?"

"#!!"

"LOIS!"

"WHAT!"

"Why are you mad a Shelby?"

"He… I… You…"

"Breathe, Lois, breathe."

"Will you set me down?"

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she lunged for the dog! The next thing she knew, she was sitting on Clark's lap watching Shelby run downstairs."

"Lois… What is wrong?"

"You and I were…"

"I was there… I remember."

"…he… touched me at the base of my spine with his cold nose… Quit laughing, Farm Boy!"

"I'm sorry, Lois." Then he continued to laugh.

Crossing her arms and leaning away from him, she asked, "So you don't mind being interrupted?"

Sobering, he looked at her, "Of course I mind! It's just that your reaction…" He leaned in to kiss her.

She stopped him with a hand. "Moods over, Romeo."

"Why…" He was interrupted by her cell phone.

After digging it out of her jeans pocket, she looked at the CID and answered.

"Hey, Chloe…"

"…Just explaining what a mood breaker is…"

"…No, it is not too much information…"

"OK, Chloe, here he is." And she handed the phone to Clark.

He listened for a minute, and then handed the phone back to Lois. "She needs me in Cleveland."

"I thought she was in Chicago?"

"The story moved."

Standing, Lois simply said, "Go."

He stood, but looked conflicted.

She looked at him and sighed. Stepping onto the couch, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Leaning down, she kissed his nose, then his mouth. "Go, help my cousin."

'Will you be OK?"

"Smallville…"

"I know, I know; you can take care of yourself."

"Damn straight!"

"Shelby…?"

"I won't harm the flea-bag. Now go."

And he was gone…

--

Lois looked around, and then picked up the scattered forms he had been reading. Hearing a rumble from her stomach, she hurried downstairs and across the yard. As she neared her car, Shelby stepped in front of her, staring."

"Hey, Shelbs…"

He lowered his head while continuing to stare at her.

"… No hard feelings - buddy?"

His stare intensified as she heard a low growl coming from him.

"Shelby…" She could see his teeth, as his lips raised, into a full blown snarl.

Alarmed, she orders, "No, Shelby!"

He jumped!

She jumped!

And the fight was on!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**

Who do you think will win?


	2. Chapter 2 Snake In The Grass

**Snake In The Grass**

**Chapter Two**

**Xxxxxx In Chapter One xxxxxX**

"_Shelby…" She could see his teeth, as his lips raised, into a full blown snarl._

_Alarmed, she ordered, "No, Shelby!"_

_He jumped!_

_She jumped!_

_And the fight was on!_

**Xxxxxx And Now Chapter Two xxxxxX**

He never felt more alive!

His teeth sank deep into the flesh, as he locked his jaws he could taste the saltiness of the blood. He twisted and jerked, never letting go. He used his claws to scrape and hold. Never in his life had he fought so hard. Nothing was going to threaten his home.

Snarls echoed off the barn wall as the fight moved. He was beginning to tire, but that only intensified his efforts as he eased his hold to adjust to a better hold. Almost loosing his adversary, he bit down as hard as he could.

To protect was the only thing on his mind; to protect!

--

Lois Lane was horrified! She had leapt onto the trunk of her car in the belief that Shelby was attacking her. She didn't believe it when he hadn't pursued her onto the car. Instead she heard snarling and spitting coming from below her.

Looking over the edge of the trunk she saw Shelby with a death hold about three inches below the head of a rattlesnake! The viper was jerking like crazy to get away, but Shelby just held on trying to bite his way through the three foot twisting snake.

Jumping off the other side of the car, she ran to the barn and grabbed the first hoe she found. Racing back, she heard silence. Then she saw that the battle had ended.

Raising the hoe as high as she could, she crashed it down on the dead snake's body just below its head, successfully severing it from the rest of the body. How dare he come near her home!

"Shelby!" She crowed, "You got him!"

The only response she got was silence.

--

Lois hated waiting! But there she sat at the Smallville Animal Hospital waiting for the news on Shelby…

She was never the type to do nothing; she had picked his limp, panting body up and all but thrown him into her car. She made the 20 minute drive into Smallville in under five! Rushing into the clinic with the large dog in her arms, she had shouted what had happened at the receptionist before she had even completely opened the door.

The receptionist, an obvious teen wanna' be Vet, had calmly notified the vet and escorted Lois to an examining room with a speed that Lois had appreciated. The Vet had immediately rushed in and administered the antivenom.

Now she was waiting, the thing she was worst at. The Vet was examining Shelby for puncture wounds while the effects of adrenaline were working its way out of her body.

--

It was early the next morning when Clark Kent arrived home. Well, the sun was a couple of hours away from dawn – Lois would argue that it was still night.

He saw his stuff on the couch, letting him know that she had stayed the night, and taken his room.

When he reached the top of the stairs, instead of turning into the bathroom like he had intended, he eased his bedroom door open.

She looked beautiful with moonlight caressing her features. He frowned when he saw that she had used his last clean flannel shirt as a night gown.

He was closing the door when a movement on the bed beside Lois caused him to look again. She rolled onto her side and wrapped an arm around the figure.

Opening the door wide enough to allow the light from the hallway to illuminate the figure…

Clark smiled to himself when he saw Shelby gently wag his tail as he looked at him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The End**

3


End file.
